Duelists and Spirits
by Kira Neami
Summary: Cursed items and Duel Monsters? No problem there. Throw in evil spirits and the Shadow Realm? I don't think so! Too bad my poor cousin is involved with all four. Ryou is so dead when i get my hands on him and that stupid Ring! Now... better question. Who is this "Pharaoh" that Spirit won't shut up about?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Kira here and I would like to welcome you to my new story! I have been in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Mood lately so I decided to write a story. I have not given up on my Naruto story. I am merely pausing it. I am a senior in high school so please remember that I may not be able to write like I want to.**

**I hope you like it and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT SERENA**

"Hi"= speaking

'_Hi'_= thinking

"**Hi"**= Spirits talking

'**Hi'**= Spirits thinking

**-Line—line—line—line—**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone dimly in the room. At the first glance, one would notice that the room is empty. Whoever lived in the room had been gone only for a couple of hours. The only indication that someone was there was the rustling of papers. In the far corner of the room was a desk. The simple mahogany desk in the corner of the room with papers strewn about. Atop all the other papers innocently sat a letter.

The letter seemed to be addressed to the owner of the room. Upon further inspection of the letter, one could see two different writing styles make up the single letter.

_Dear Serena,_

_It has been some time since we last spoke. Three months I believe? I have missed talking to you terribly. Soon I hope for us to see each other again. Anyway, I am sure you have heard about the Duelist Kingdoms tournament. I will be accompanying some… friends. _

_One of them, Yugi Muto, is in possession of the Millennium Puzzle. Remember our fathers speaking of them before your departure? Well my Millennium Item seems to be pulling me to the Puzzle._

_Do not worry though. I will be sure to be careful._

_I will contact you again soon Serena. I love you dear cousin!_

_Ryou Bakura_

**-Line-line-line-line-**

**Tokyo Airport- Serena's Pov**

'_I can't believe that boy! I don't hear from him in three months, THREE, and now he tells me he's going after some stupid Egyptian item?!'_

A young girl of fifteen runs down the hall towards her flight. I look with anger across my face as I think. My blue sundress swayed behind me as I ran. The small Egyptian hieroglyph pattern moved with the flow of the dress. My simple black flats made no noise as I made my way to my destination. Narrowed eyes look ahead at the gates as the distance between us closes. _'I swear! I'm going to kill Ryou and that damn Spirit! I gave him one simple request! ONE! How can he not follow that?!'_

As I approach the gate, I am greeted with a few men in black suits. Slowing to a walk, I approach the men with caution.

"Are you Serena Bakura?" one of the men asked. He seemed to be the leader of the small group. If you asked me, I would have turned around and went back home. However I had somewhere to be. "Are you Serena Bakura?" he asks again, this time with a hint of impatience.

"Depends on who is asking." I reply to the man. He didn't seem happy with my answer since he took a step towards me threateningly. "Okay! Yes, I am Serena Bakura! What do you want?" I was starting to get frustrated! My flight leaves in twenty minutes and these guys are taking my time! I have a cousin to get to!

"Master Pegasus has asked us to escort you to Duelist Kingdom." Okay, I was confused. I tilted my head to show said confusion; silently asking the man to explain. "Upon your request to Duelist Kingdom, Master Pegasus has ordered us to escort you there safely. A helicopter is waiting."

With this, the man turned around and started to walk away, his three companions following him. It was then that I noticed that they had my luggage. _'When did they get that?'_

I didn't have time to think since they started walking away. Following them, we made our way out to the runways where the planes were. I have to admit, using my best friends connection to Pegasus was a smart thing. Now I have to think of a story to tell said friend. Oh well, I'm sure he will forgive me once I explain. I'll have to call him once this whole thing is taken care of.

"We are here ma'am." I was brought out of my thoughts when we came upon the helicopter. When I looked up from the ground, I saw all four of the men standing by the chopper doors. With a wave of their hands, I was beckoned to take a seat. "Your luggage will be arriving at your accommodations. Master Pegasus informed us that you had an apartment in the city."

"Um… thanks? But I will be taking a small bag with me. I plan on watching the tournament with Mr. Pegasus after my business is taken care of." I spoke to them. It was true that I had an apartment. However I only got it because I err… borrowed… some of my friends' money. And plus, what was the harm in watching the finals? Mr. Pegasus did say that I was welcome to watch.

I was then presented with one of my small bags, filled with clothes for my stay. I was thankful that I was allowed on an invite-only island. But my cousin and his little spirit problem are my main concern. "Excuse me. How long will it take us to get to the island?" I asked the pilot. I didn't want to let those two be by themselves for long.

"It will take three hours for us to reach the island. You may want to rest for the time being. We shall alert you once we have reached our destination." And with that, I was ignored for the rest of the flight.

Closing my eyes, I decided to sleep. After I got the letter from Ryou, I had panicked and immediately left home. My poor friend must be freaking out since I didn't wake him upon my departure.

My thoughts were cut short as I allowed the darkness to take control. Falling into a light slumber as I waited to see my family again.

**Line - line—line – line-**

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

"Where the hell is she?!" a young man of fifteen screamed for the nth time that day. Forest green eyes scanned over the empty room he stood in. Her room. "I am so going to lecture her once I get ahold of her!"

He crosses his arms over his chest as he thinks about his missing friend. He finds himself twirling a single lock of his hair as thoughts plague his mind. Looking around the room again, his eyes land on the clock beside her bed.

9:00 A.M.

Panic spreads through the boy as his eyes widen. "Crap! I am so late for school!" he scrambles out of the room. Grabbing his school bag, he rushes out the door and towards the school.

'_I will so yell at her once I get home from school!'_ he silently promises as he makes his way to his destination. _'Serena, just wait until I find you.'_

**Line – line- line- line-**

I looked out the window of the chopper to my left. The island was just a little ways away from me. This means it would only take a little while longer until I can find Ryou. I had been awakened only a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_A single dark emerald eye opened to the feel of someone shaking my shoulder. Turning my head, I was greeted by one of the men I was with. Slowly I opened a single purple eye, the one closest to the window I currently used as a headrest.. "What is it?" I was slightly irritated at being woken up. I didn't sleep since I left early._

"_We will be landing shortly." Was the only explanation I got. As I moved to sit up, some of my hair got in my face. Taking my hand, I moved my white streaked black hair to behind my ear. _

"_Okay. I will get ready." Grabbing my bag, I began to look for a specific item._

_End flashback_

So here I am, digging through my bag for my earrings. That may sound stupid but these are special earrings. Thanks to Ryou's Spirit, I can now detect where the Millennium Items are. The Spirit put some of his powers into the earrings on the last trip I made to visit Ryou so that I would know where they were since they seemed to always be getting into trouble. Comes in handy at times like these.

A small noise of triumph escaped my lips when I finally found what I was looking for. Pulling out a small black box, I popped open the lid. Sitting inside were two golden pyramid earrings with small dangling spikes on each of the four corners connected to golden chains. Reaching up to my right ear, I quickly removed the current earring I had on. It was a black and white dice on a black chain. A gift from my friend.

Placing the dice in the box, I proceeded to put on the pyramids. With them in place, I was prepared to go hunt-… I mean searching for Ryou.

By the time I had finished my task, we had made it to the island. When I looked outside the window, I saw that it was probably around noon time. _'Might as well go and actually talk to Mr. Pegasus since it's still day time.'_

The helicopter landed shortly after I made my decision. Now safely on the ground, I exit from the chopper. Instantly, I am surrounded by the four men, creating a diamond around me. "We will escort you to the castle." The leader said. It suddenly hit me that I never got any names from these people. I mentally slap myself for my stupidity. Oh well, can't change it now.

**Line- line- line- line-**

**Sometime later~~**

So we had been walking through the large forest for a while now. I lost track of time so I don't care now. The tall green trees did nothing but block out the sun. We had passed a few duelists while we walked. Some I didn't know and others I vaguely knew. I didn't pay much attention on them.

I was actually surprised that I didn't hear anything about Ryou's group of friends. I guess it's a good thing for now. It confused me to no end on something though. No matter how much we walked, we didn't seem to be getting to the castle. _'Then again, this is a huge island.'_ I thought. I was actually getting tired of all the walking.

Looking up through a gap in the leaves, I saw the sky. The sun had started to set and stars began to litter the sky. A shroud of darkness started to cover the world. A small smile spread across my lips at the view. Night time had always been my favorite time of the day. My roommate and I would always sit on the roof of the house and just watch the stars. He always knew that the stars were my favorite thing to look at.

"We will soon be making camp for the night." I was brought out of my thoughts by the group. Turning my attention back to them, I gave them a simple nod; not really in the mood to talk to them.

We continued walking for a little while longer before I started to hear voices. I couldn't make them out so I ignored them. Just then, I felt a pulse of heat coming from my earrings. Bringing my hands up, I gently held the small accessories in my hands, a look of surprise on my face. The heat seemed to intensify as we walked.

It was then that I could make out the voices.

"If you want to see how it works," wait, I know that voice, "We could have a duel right now! Not for star chips, just for a little bit of fun." I don't like the way that was spoken. It was now that I noticed that we had stopped out trek. The men were standing a little ways away from me, probably discussing our camping situation.

I wonder what Ryou and those people are talking about. Only one way to find out. Looking to the ground, I notice a small rock. _'This could be my only chance to get to them.'_

"Sure, I'm down with that. After all this star chip stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached." Huh. Don't know that person. I have to hurry if that is a friend.

"I agree! I think a regular old duel sounds like a great idea!" well someone is happy. I narrow my eyes at the thought of what will happen. _'You won't be happy for much longer!'_ I thought to the boy.

Looking to the rock again, I slowly reach down. I make a show of brushing dirt off my shoe as I silently pick up the pebble. Just then I tuned back into the conversation.

"Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck; so it'll be like we're all playing!" okay! This is not going to end well!

Panic starts to spread through me when I hear this.

"That's a good idea!" same unknown from earlier.

"Yeah!" New guy. How many people are there?!

"Great! But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat!" I heard the happy one, I think Yugi is his name, speak again.

'_You don't know what you are getting yourself into Yugi…'_ I was really starting to fear for the people! Another pulse from my earrings appeared again. This time it seemed… cold. Never a good sign.

Looking to the men again, I see that they are all starting to sway on their feet. Normally I would freak out when this happens, but… the distraction helps in this case. However, this also means that Spirit also knows I'm here… damn.

I see that one of the men falls to his knees, seeming to be out of energy. The other three go to aid their fallen co-worker. It doesn't take much longer for the other three to fall as well. It was then that I noticed the dark aura around them.

'_Not this again! I swear Spirit loves to torture people!'_ I was not amused at this. My eyes widen when I see them start to pass out.

One of the men seemed to be in a trance like state however. He suddenly stood up and started to walk towards me. Lifting my hand to my earring, I started to panic. "Spirit I will kill you if this is a joke!" I whispered to myself.

Just then, he too fell to the ground. The dark aura that once surrounded him vanished with his conciseness. A chill went up my spine when I felt the familiar brush of energy on my skin. Soon, all I could see was darkness, my vision failing me. The Shadow Magic, that Spirit uses, surrounded me until I eventually passed out.

**Line- line- line- line-**

**Ryou/Spirit's Pov**

We were just about to have our duel with Yugi until I felt a shift in the Spirit of my Millennium Ring. Quickly, he took control of my body, forcing me to the back of my mind.

'_**You have noticed it too?' **_ I heard the Spirit speak to me. I was confused what he meant until I felt a familiar energy. _**'So you have noticed. Good.'**_ A dark chuckle came from the being.

'_You won't do anything to her will you? But the better question is: why is she here?'_ I was confused at the presence of the other person. The energy I felt could be from only one other person besides the Spirit.

Serena.

My eyes widened as the realization finally hit me. Serena. My cousin was on this island. I was worried for her safety. Ever since the Spirit placed some of his powers into her belongings, we have always been able to tell where she was.

Now that she is here, I worry even more.

I could see some of Spirit's Shadow Magic creep into the forest. _'What are you doing?!'_ I yelled at the spirit. My actions seemed to amuse him.

'_**Why not have dear Serena join us. I am sure she has missed you.'**_ I could hear the taunt in his voice. I didn't like where this was going, especially if Serena was involved.

It was only now that I noticed the Millennium Ring appear. With Serena here, I had completely forgotten my friends!

When I looked around, I noticed that we weren't in the forest anymore; but the Shadow Realm!

"**You have something I want Yugi, and I aim to take it!"** was the last thing Spirit said before all of our souls were ripped out of our bodies. I was vaguely able to see a fifth body appear with the others.

"Ser… ena…"

**Normal Pov:**

Once everyone was passed out, Bakura took this opportunity to try and take the Millennium Puzzle.

"**That wasn't too difficult." **He spoke as he approached the group. **"Their souls have been locked away."**

He then came upon the soulless body of Yugi. The boy looking as if he were sleeping. **"And now after waiting for countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine." **An air of arrogance surrounded the boy as he reached toward the Puzzle. The item was just beyond his fingertips when a bright light erupted from the puzzle. **"Ugh!" ** The Spirit had to shield his eyes from the light. **"No! It can't be!"**

When he looked up as the light faded, Yugi was standing again! This time however, it was obvious that it wasn't Yugi, but the Spirit that inhabits the Puzzle. **"You want my Millennium Puzzle? Then you're going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back!" **an air of authority covered 'Yugi' as he spoke. His arms crossed over his chest as he bargained with Bakura.

It was then that Bakura walked over to the group of soulless friends, his gaze focused on something behind the group. **"I agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi."** A laugh escaped Bakura as he walked past Yugi. **"But I promise you, there is more at stake here than you comprehend."** Standing before one of the bodies, he kneeled down before taking a girl in his arms. Standing back up, he moved to face Yugi, the girl securely in his grasp. **"This is one Shadow Game that you cannot win!"**

It was at this moment that Yugi noticed the extra person. He wasn't able to voice his concern for the girl as Bakura swiftly took her into his arms. Once he was standing again, he walked past the stunned Yugi; a smirk playing on his face. Getting back to his place at the tree stump, Bakura sat down and gently maneuvered the girl, placing her on the ground to his left, leaning her against the tree stump that played as their dueling table.

"**If you want your friends back, I suggest you grab your cards." **He spoke to the still stunned Yugi. The boy could do nothing but gaze at the mystery girl by Bakura's side. Looking to Yugi, Bakura saw what had caught the boy's attention. **"No need to worry about her. I have no intention of harming this particular person."** Reaching out a hand, Bakura gently ran his fingers through the girls' hair.

Yugi could do nothing but sit and play Bakura's game.

If he wanted his friends back, and the girl safe, he had to duel.

**~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay so here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome though not required. **

**Also if you have not read my Naruto story please read is you feel like it. I will try to get the next chapter of this and Uchiha no More up as soon as I can! Please be patient with me!**

**I hope you enjoy the story and please give feedback!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Kira is back with Chapter 2 of Duelists and Spirits! Thanks to any and all reviewer/readers! I hope this chapter is to your liking as much as the last.**

**Anyway… cookies.**

**I'm crazy so ignore me please.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**ONWARDS MY MINIONS!**

**Line- line- line- line—**

**Chapter 2**

**Serena's Pov:**

Okay so I was in the forest one second, then the next, I'm in the Shadow Realm! This is exactly what I DIDN'T want to happen!

Oh! Voices again! Okay, it sounds like Spirit and… wait, who is this? I don't recognize this person. Don't tell me Spirit dragged another person into this too!

"**If you are not Bakura, then who are you?" **the new person said. Understandable that he would want answers. It's not every day that someone ends up in the Shadow Realm.

A dark chuckle from Spirit was heard as he proceeded to answer the question. **"I am a thief and a stealer of souls," **no shit Sherlock. You made Ryou change schools every few months. **", and I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items. You do remember the legends don't you?" **

Wait, what? This was new to me. I knew you were crazy but what are you talking about? **"Who so ever wields all seven Millennium Items, will possess power unimaginable. And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine!" **

I decided to crack open my emerald eye as to still appear unconscious. It was now that I noticed I was sitting against a tree stump. Just then, I heard the mystery person speak. **"That's not going to happen, whoever you are!"** the conviction in his voice was faint, but there.

Slightly turning my head I saw a male teen about my height. Narrowed purple and red tinted eyes seemed to glare in the direction to my right. Spiky purple and black hair stood on end on the top of his head. Golden highlights and bangs went through his hair and framed his face. A standard blue uniform adorned his body with what looked like a collar around his neck. Clutched tightly in his hand was none other than, what I'm guessing is, the Millennium Puzzle fastened by a brown rope around his neck and over his chest. _'So this must be Yugi. But… why does he sound different from before?'_ I thought in confusion.

"**Then let the Shadow Game, begin!"** Spirit began. **"The first move is yours."** He spoke calmly. It seemed that Spirit thought he was going to win.

I could hear the two gather their cards into their hands. Keeping my eye on Yugi, I saw him select a card. **And for my first card; Cyber Commander! Tristan's favorite." **the sound of said card being played was heard. A gasp of shock escaped Yugi shortly followed by **"Tristan?!" **disbelief could clearly be heard in the teens voice.

"Huh? What a weird dream… Where am I?! What's going on here?!" so that's your name. Tristan seemed to be confused with this situation. I don't blame him. Just then there was a sound of surprise and shock from him. "Wah!" there was a scream from the teen.

Yugi seemed to mumble to himself as he stared at his friend. If only I could see what was going on. Well, at least I can see Yugi…

A chuckle escaped the Spirit as he taunted Yugi. **"Who's your little friend Yugi? He looks pretty tough, but can he deal with this?"** the sound of a card being played erupted from the playing field. **"The White Magical Hat!"** and the card was revealed. Yugi didn't have the time to react as Spirit gave the order to attack Tristan.

The poor teen tried playing everything off as a dream. _'If only this were a dream Tristan…' _a scream of pain was ripped from the teen turned card as he was vanquished; sending him to the Graveyard.

"**No, Tristan!" **Yugi screamed after his friend. I had to suppress the urge to slap Spirit. I couldn't be seen just yet however.

"**Looks like that card's been defeated, and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it!"** I was trying not to scream. From the sound of things, Spirit just wants to taunt Yugi. And it's working.

A look of anger passed over Yugi as his glare intensified for the Spirit. **"Where is he?! What have you done with Tristan?!"** he was almost shouting by the time he finished his question.

Turning my head just a little bit more, I could see the conflicting emotions in Yugi's eyes. Anger, confusion, panic… all things that Spirit wants to see.

A knowing tone entered Spirits voice as he spoke to Yugi. **"Your friend is gone," **We established that already. Anger welled up inside me as I thought about the defeated soul. **", on his way to the discard pile; or the Graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters."**

'_I am really starting to hate you. First Ryou and now these people?!'_ I was using all my will power to not blow my cover. I can't help Yugi if I'm caught too soon. I looked behind Yugi to see the soulless bodies of his friends. From my perspective however, I couldn't make out who was who. I decided to watch Yugi once again.

A look of horror passed over Yugi's face as he let the words sink in. **"It can't be! Tristan can't be… gone…"** the sorrow in his voice was clear to me. He hung his head as he thought of his friend. _'I can only imagine what he must be feeling. I want to help him… but how?'_

Slowly Yugi brought his head up, glaring at Spirit with new determination. I saw him quickly shift his gaze in my direction. I didn't have the time to close my eye as our eyes met. Emerald met purple-ish red.

A look of surprise passed over his features once he saw me. It seems he thought I was a soulless body as well.

"**It seems that you have awakened." **The voice of Spirit broke our locked gazes. **"Don't try to pretend." **Damn it!

Slumping my shoulders, I opened my purple eye. I turned my head to face Spirit, a smirk on his face at discovering me. A glare was firmly planted on my face. Directed at the being in front of me. This only seemed to amuse him even more for his smirk grew. **"Come now, Serena." **I outwardly cringed at the sound of my name from his lips. **"No need to look that way. I merely thought you would want to join us for this duel."**

"Not if I have to be around you I don't!" I snapped at the being inhabiting Ryou. I was here for my cousin! Not some psychotic Spirit! Looking over to Yugi, I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Continue the duel." This seemed to catch him off guard. "The only way you can get him back is if you win."

Reaching over, I placed my hand on Yugi's right hand; the one not holding the cards. I gave a reassuring squeeze to show that he wasn't alone. Retracting my hand, I turned my body to face the game, not noticing that I had moved closer to Yugi in the process.

Spirit seemed to want to continue the game. Looking away from me, he looked to his opponent. **"When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher, Yugi!" ** He pointed an accusing finger at Yugi as a grin appeared on his face as he continued to taunt the boy. **"You made a sloppy move and now your friend; he paid for it with his very soul!" **he lowered his hand as he continued, **"Now, which one of your friends will you sacrifice next?"**

This seemed to shaken the purple eyed teen. He was looking at his cards, trying to come up with a little something. A quick glance in my direction left me confused. _'What could he be thinking?'_

I didn't have to wait long until he selected a card.

**Line—line—line – line—**

**Normal Pov:**

Serena could do nothing but watch as the duel continued. Turning to Bakura, she could see a smirk on his face as he looked at Yugi.

With determination in his eyes, Yugi played his card. **"Joey's favorite card; The Flame Swordsman!" **and the card appeared on the board. When the light signaling the monster's arrival vanished, there stood Joey as the Flame Swordsman. Garbed in a blue skin tight suit with guards on his knees and elbows. An orange skirt hung loosely around his waist for movement. Two large pieces of armor covered Joey's shoulders. Lastly, a large helmet sat atop his blond hair. Two large fang like shapes framed his face. Clutched in his hand was the sword to represent his monster.

Brown eyes looked around curiously. "Hey… what gives? Hey Yug- Gah!" Joey turned to face his friend only to see a giant! "What the-?! You're a giant! Oh man, I finally cracked…" the teen looked from his friend and back to himself.

"**Joey, listen to me! Your soul has been sealed in your favorite card; you have become The Flame Swordsman!" **Yugi tried to explain to his small companion. Joey only seemed to freak out once the words left Yugi's lips.

"I'm the WHO?!" he shouted at his friend. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His knuckles turned white from the death grip he had on his sword. His eyes widened once the words sunk into his mind.

Guilt seemed to wash over Yugi at his friend's obvious unease. **"If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal. But if you're defeated, you'll be carried off to the Card Graveyard just like Tristan was!"**

Joey's face twisted into panic and fear at the thought. "GRAVEYARD?!" the thought alone seemed to throw the teen into a greater state of fear.

Determination shone in Yugi's eyes as he spoke to his friend. **"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of the Shadow Realm," **a glare was thrown to Bakura who only seemed amused at this. Next, a look of concern was given to Serena at this as well before looking back to the blonde, **"I'm going to need your help."**

Serena could do nothing but be lost in her own thoughts. First her family and now some others she doesn't even know.

**Line – line – line – line –**

**Serena's Pov:**

'_Joey seems to be taking this very well. Then again…'_ thoughts pass my mind as the whole situation sinks in. Now that he is filled in on the situation, it seems Joey is eager to help his companion.

While the boys talk, I have to find a way to get them out of here. Casting a glance at Spirit, he doesn't seem to be paying attention. Instead, he seems more focused on the talking duo.

I hadn't noticed how long I was thinking until I heard a loud shriek of shock from the tiny teen. Snapping my eyes to the boy, I see a look of shock on his face. Looking in the direction of his gaze, I see him looking wide eyed at Spirit.

"Wah! Giant Bakura?!" the disbelief was heavy in his voice. "Now I know I'm nuts! I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, about to fight my giant friend?!" I could hear the insecurity in his voice. If this wasn't a dire situation, I would have laughed at his description of himself.

My eyes narrowed at the thought that this was once my sweet cousin. Just then an image of a young Ryou enters my mind. A large smile stretched across his face as he played with some of the other children at a park.

'_That was before you came into our lives!'_ I thought bitterly at the Spirit. I aimed a glare at the golden trinket hanging around his neck. "That's not Ryou." I stated out loud. This seemed to catch the attention of the three duelists. "The evil Spirit of his Millennium Ring has taken him over." My glare only intensified as I looked to the being to my right.

"Gah! Who are you!?" I heard Joey scream in my direction. Turing my sight to the teen, I gave him a blank look.

"I don't have the time to introduce myself." Looking back to Spirit I made sure to keep my tone even. "You are trapped in a duel and must continue. I can't help you right now." I allowed just a bit of my sadness into my voice.

Joey didn't seem to mind my words since he just turned back to Spirit. "Well… I have no idea what you're talking about, so here goes nothing." With this, he dashed forward with his sword raised to strike. Swinging the weapon, the White Magical Hat was sliced in half; effectively destroying the monster. "Whoa, man! I did it Yug!" he turned back to Yugi and I. A huge smile on his face at his accomplishment. "Now what?" he asked us.

Looking down at the boy I give the grave news. "Now, it's his turn." I spoke to the two boys. I could see the scowl on Spirits face at the defeat of his card.

A growl escaped the albino when my words were spoken. Glaring at the duo beside me, he drew his next card. **"Your little Swordsman got lucky last time, Yugi." **He looked at his card for a fraction of a second before playing it face down in defense mode.** "But not this time!"**

"**Huh?" **we were all confused on this move. **"Why'd he play that card face down?" **this question left us to ponder the reason.

Joey was eager to win the duel as he readied his weapon. "Cause he's afraid what Joey the Swordsman'll do to it!" Yugi and I could only try to warn the boy of the potential danger.

"**Hang on Joey!" **Yugi tried desperately to stop his friend from attacking. **"It could be a trap-!"** his words fell on deft ears as Joey charged the card. **"WAIT!"**

"I'm going in!" with a battle cry, Joey activated the card upon its defeat. "Ta-da!"

I saw Spirit smirk at the action. **"What a dolt." **

A look of horror passed over Yugi and me when we saw the defeated card. **"It was a Morphing Jar!"** Yugi exclaimed. I had a look of horror and fear as I gazed at my once cousin.

Joey turned to us in panic. "Huh?! A Morphing Jar?! Did I screw up?!" he was worried for his friends. That much was obvious.

I could only give a hesitant look to the blonde. "When a Morphing Jar is attacked," my words were said directly to the boy and Yugi. "all cards in both players' hands go to the Graveyard." I finished my statement. A look of remorse on my face as I thought of the danger.

I looked to Yugi to see him gazing at his cards in mild relief before looking back to Joey. **"We're just really lucky I didn't have Téa's soul card in my hand right now…" **

The words seemed to fully sink in for Joey as he got on the ground. Kneeling down, he placed his head on his hands with his sword in front of him in a bow of forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Yug!" he apologized to Yugi. With this, the two duelists discarded all the cards in their hands. Quickly, the boys reformed their hand again.

A look of surprise passed over Yugi as he looked to his new hand of cards. Worry followed soon after. _'I can only guess he drew another soul card…' _looking over to the only female in the group, besides myself, I silently pray for her safety. _'I hope that you won't have to face the same fate as your friends.'_

Suddenly I felt the familiar brush of Spirit's Shadow magic, causing me to tense. Whipping my head towards him, I see an arrogant smirk on his face as he pulled a card from his hand. **"With a new hand," **he started; looking pointedly in my direction, **"Comes a whole new perspective." **a card was placed in defensive mode face down.

Next he played a face down card in attack mode as he continued his rant. **"The game; ever shifting."** He looked up at the two boys as he said this next part. That confident smirk never leaving his face. **"New danger around every corner."**

"Why don't you just stop already?!" I yelled to Spirit, unable to contain my built up anger any longer. Our eyes locked as he smirked at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Yugi thinking about what Spirit had said with poor Joey lost. "First you destroy Ryou's life and now these people?!"

"**Dear Serena," **I flinched at the sound of my own name. **"Have I ever given you a reason to hate me so?" **the mocking tone in his voice was evident as he taunted me.

An animalistic growl escaped my throat as I glared at him. "Try the last six years of our lives!" my outburst seemed to catch the attention of the others. I didn't care at the moment as all my focus was on the person in front of me. "Ever since you showed up, our lives have been nothing but Hell!" I shouted with as much hate as I could muster.

I was about to stand from my kneeling position when a hand landed on my shoulder. I so desperately wanted nothing more than to pummel the entity possessing my family. The hand on my shoulder gave a soft tug in response to my actions. Turning my head, I locked gazes with Yugi who, I noticed had a look of concern and curiosity.

"**You could never harm me Serena and you know that." **The smug voice rang through the area, bringing me back to Spirit.

My glare returned with new vigor as I faced him. "You know damn well why I can't and won't!" I was vaguely aware that the hand on my shoulder had moved to around my waist, preventing me from attacking. "It's only because of that damn Ring around your neck!" Yugi's grip only tightened as I struggled. "That is the only reason you have power over my cousin!" by now, I realized I had tears streaming down my face. Memories of Ryou as a child flashed through my mind. The happy times we had before this… thing… destroyed everything!

"**Serena!"**

Yugi's voice cut through my thoughts. Slowly turning my head, I stared into his eyes, searching for something… anything that could ease my rapidly running mind. What I saw was worry and fear in his eyes. I allowed my tense body to relax in his hold, not once looking away. I was released from his grasp once he saw I would not move. Keeping my head down, I tried to focus on the duel and not the rage I felt.

"I'm sorry Yugi, Joey."

My voice was just above a whisper as I apologized to my companions. I felt a small touch on my clenched fist as I spoke. Looking up, I was met with the calm eyes of Joey. "No need to apologize to us." He looked over to his friend as he spoke. "It's understandable that you wanna beat him. But first we gotta get outta this here duel."

I could only nod at the boy turned monster. Looking back to Yugi, I have a small reassuring smile as a form of showing I was alright.

A simple nod from the purple and gold haired teen was my response.

Then the next move was made.

"**The Dark Magician!" **the spellcaster was added to the board in attack mode. A bright light erupted from the card as the monster came to life. When the light cleared, there stood… Yugi? _'What just happened?' _I was confused by what was before me. _'Unless…'_

I looked back and forth between the two as the next card was played. **"And I'll play a magic card that lets me revive monsters from the Graveyard!" **the card was played in the slot under the Dark Magician. **"Reborn the Monster!" **

Once again, the light erupted from the card. Once the light died down, there stood the revived Cyber Commander!

**Line – line – line – line –**

**Okay guys! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. I worked for a while in this in between schooling and homework just for you guys! Also! I have my culinary class at school which will take my time since we have competitions and projects to do.**

**I will try to update both my stories A.S.A.P! **

**I hope for your continued support! Thanks again and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	3. The Curse Of Writers Block!

**Sooo yeah… I have no excuse except that I am having major writers block. I am really sorry for making you all wait for my updates. No I have not forgotten them. I am trying to read more fanfic and watch anime so I can get some type of inspiration. **

**So far I got nothing. I can hardly write something in my English class; and that's saying something. I really hate to do this but I won't be updating until SOMETHING pops into my brain. I mean, I sit and stare at my computer for hours trying to think of something!**

**School has also done nothing to help. I've been swamped in homework and I had to study for my ServSafe test in culinary which by the way, the website wasn't working! I get ideas for new stories but nothing comes to mind for the ones I already have up and that greatly saddens me.**

**So I shall stare at my screen for days if I must in order to get something out! I SHALL RETURN!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


End file.
